Sweet Valentine
by vampiregirl134
Summary: Yoko likes chocolates and it's Valentine's Day,but she got in a fight with her master...will her first Valentines day be ruined?


**Yay! Finally I finished this story before Valentine's day. This is my first fic in Tactics so forgive me if I have a lot of mistakes and the story is boring, and maybe the characters are OOC. But I give my best, I finshed it even if my mind felt like blowing since I haven't gotten any sleep after Prom. Also all Haruka/Kantarou fans please don't be angry to me since I paired Kan-chan with Yoko, I just wanted to try if I could alleviate the boy girl pairing in this anime even though it's supposed to be yaoi. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please review if there's mistakes. I want to know so that I would not commit that same mistake again. And all the characters belong to the author of Tactics.**

It was a lovely morning as the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Birds are happily chirping welcoming the spring, while the breeze blows just enough for the people to enjoy the scenery unfolding the season.

"Kan-chan! Kan-chan! Wake up, it's already morning. You need to write your manuscript so that we can buy foods for the month," Yoko said as she knocks on the door of her master's room. "Kan-chan!" she called again and sigh afterwards when she didn't receive any reply, "I give up Kan-chan. Don't blame me if there would be no food left for you, me and Haruka-chan will eat all of the food." Yoko then sat in front of the television and resumed watching, her eyes widened with wonder as she saw an advertisement of chocolates, varying in shapes and kinds. She couldn't help but feel hungry just by seeing those creamy sweet chocolates, it was her first time to see lots of advertisements about chocolates today since it is Valentine's day after all. But she didnt know that, and that's one of the reasons why she liked to stay on the human world and blend in, for there are lots of things she wanted to learn and lots of places she wanted to travel.

Suddenly the door to her master's room opened, and a sleepy Kantarou was standing weakly while rubbing his eyes. "Huh? Yoko-chan…ohayou, is the food ready?"Kantarou asked in a soft voice and yawned afterwards.

The kitsune stood and pouted, "Hmph! Food is always on your mind, Kan-chan! Anyway I've set aside your food and Haruka's portion. After eating, write you manuscripts already Kan-chan."

The snow haired guy sigh and shook his head in disagreement, "What? Why? Kan-chan you have to or else we would starve to death".

"Alright I'll try. But don't hasten me, I couldn't think of something to write. By the way, where did Haruka go?" Yoko sigh and sat again watching the commercial, "I don't know. He left early without waiting for the food to be cooked." Upon hearing that Kantarou's eyes widened, "What? Could it be…that something bad happened to him? Yoko I have to-" he was cut off when he suddenly received a hit on the head. "Ouch! Yoko, why did you do that?" Kantarou asked facing kitsune in front of him, his head really hurts and he continued smoothing it with his right hand.

Upon turning to face Yoko, Kantarou got surprised seeing that the kitsune's eyes was in tears. "Haruka-chan wouldn't be in danger easily, Kan-chan! Think of yourself first before others…you idiot!" after the words escaped the kitsune's mouth, Yoko run off leaving her master bewildered.

"What…just…happened, Yoko-chan?"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

After what happened in the house, Yoko decided to go to Sugino's place. She was planning to ask her master herself but decided not to after the events that just occured. The kitsune rode off above the train in her fox form, when she arrives at the place, her whole body were covered with ashes. "Thank goodness I'm here. I should really stop riding above the trains to prevent myself from getting dirty. If Kan-chan didn't say those words, I wouldn't be here in the first place. Geez! I hate that attitude of him thinking he could just sacrifice himself for the sake others, not knowing what other people may feel towards him" Yoko muttered as she entered the household of Sugino.

"Here, Muu-chan. Eat this," the lord of the mountains said as he give a worm to the little green monster. Muu-chan opened its mouth widely and ate the worm, "Oh, Muu-chan! You're cute as always!" Sugino said as he hugged the little green monster while it only uttered "Muu."

Upon seeing the scene in front of her, Yoko sweatdropped. "Looks like I got in a wrong time," hearing her voice Sugino turn to look at his guest.

"Ahh, Yoko-chan. What made you come here?" he asked in a cheerful voice. The lord of the mountains waited for the kitsune to sat down, "So what did Kan-chan did to you now?" he asked while he let his chin rest on both his hands.

Yoko sigh and started, "Sorry Sugino-sama, I didn't mean to distract you with your bonding time to Muu-chan but…it's just Kan-chan is really an idiot! He always worry about others than himself, and because of that attitude I hate him."

Upon hearing the words of the kitsune, Sugino smiled, "Eh…do I smell Love in here?" he asked as he looked at Yoko with a sheepish grin.

Yoko's face became flustered, "N-no way! You do know Sugino-sama that youkai can't fall in love with a human."

The lord of the mountains replied, "If it isn't love then…why are you so worried about him?".

"It's because his my master," replied the other.

Sugino giggled, "That doesn't mean that you're gonna have to worry about him all the time, Yoko-chan. You do know his strong right? And if that's the only reason why you are worried about him then why not try ignoring that feeling and believe he is strong to survive any obstacles he'll encounter."

Yoko didn't answer for a moment then replied to Sugino, "I just want to protect him…"

The latter then said, "If that's what you want then…why not give him a chocolate? After all today's Valentine's day right? Then write a letter along with the chocolate to let him know that you're worried about him."

The former pouted, "I want to but…I don't know how to make a chocolate and Kan-chan would probably say not to worry about him."

"There's nothing wrong in trying right? Now Yoko-chan, I'll give you the ingredients and recipe for making chocolate. So promise me to do what you have to for him to know alright? And one more thing…Chocolates are given to another person to express their feelings, and that person will give you a chocolate in return or anything you want. In the girl's part, she gives the boy a kiss as a way of thanks. And oh wait Yoko-" Sugino stopped talking as soon as he found out that Yoko already left along with the list of ingredients and recipe. "Oh well, I know the last part only implies to lovers but Yoko-chan would know it."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Haruka arrived at the house holding a bag of fruits, he saw Kantarou writing in his room. The oni eating tengu raised a brow, it's a bit weird seeing his master writing the novel now where before his master would make excuses so that he won't write. Haruka opened Kantarou's door, the latter hearing the door opened turn around with a smile "Yoko-chan?" Soon his smile vanish as he saw Haruka, "Oh…it's just Haruka" he muttered in a soft voice, sadness hinting in it.

"Are you looking for Yoko? Lets eat. Im hungry" Haruka said then waited for his master to response. "Is Yoko-chan back already?" the oni eating tengu shook his head.

Kantarou sigh, "I see. Haruka just eat ahead of me, I'm not…hungry yet."

Haruka looked at his master thinking of what could have happened while he was away, "What happened? Did you eat her food again?"

"It's just…I thought that something happened to you and she hit me suddenly saying that I should value myself first before others-" he then paused remembering Yoko's expression at that time "then she ran off."

Haruka sigh, "Well before you said such words, you should think twice first about it. You have to think as well what maybe the reaction of other people toward the words that you'll gonna say. Anyway she'll come back when she feels hungry, apologize to her then." The oni eating tengu after saying those words left, Kantarou was left alone in his room he then rested his head on the table.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Yoko on the other hand decided to go to Suzu's house to make the chocolate, she didn't want to return to the house yet knowing they don't have money to buy the ingredients and she isn't ready to face her master yet. She knocked on the mansion's door and after a few more, the door opened. Yoko smiled, "Is Suzu-chan there?"

"Eh, Yoko-san…why are you making this here?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Nothing really, it's just we don't have this ingredients and I don't know how to make this" explained by the kitsune as she mix cocoa powder with confectioner sugar.

"Oh, can I help?" asked Suzu while looking at Yoko and the latter smiled, "Sure." The two made 18 chocolate candies and soon to finish the last two when the phone rang. "Im gonna get it," Suzu said as she picks up the phone. "Hello? Oh Kantarou, yes Yoko-san is here…I'll call her" Suzu said then turn to Yoko, she then tilted her head in confusion, "Yoko-san? What's wrong?"

The kitsune stopped what she was doing and remained standing without replying to the little girl, she then suddenly replied "Nothing Suzu-chan."

The brown haired girl became more confuse, she saw Yoko making the chocolates but not like the way she was just a while ago. "Kantarou, I'll call you back. Bye" Suzu muttered and then hang up the phone.

"So is she there?" Haruka asked as he saw his master sighing, the latter turn to him and smiled "Yeah." The former smiled seeing what could Yoko do to his master when she is missing.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It was already sunset when Yoko said goodbye to Suzu, the little girl waved back to Yoko with a smile. "Do your best Yoko-san!" she muttered as she remembered the words the kitsune had said a while ago to her, she didn't expect to know that Yoko has feelings towards her master without her knowing it. Upon arriving home, Yoko slowly scanned the place to see if Kantarou was there. When she thought nobody was there, she tiptoed to the table and slowly put the chocolates with names on whom it should be given then turn around to collide with a hard body.

"Yoko…you're back" the oni eating tengu said as he looked at Yoko stiffening.

"Ah, Haruka-chan. Yes im home…ehehe, I should rest now" Yoko replied as she slowly make her way to her room.

Unfortunately Haruka saw the chocolates on top of the table, "Kantarou! Looks like Yo-mmph!" the oni eating tengu said but was stopped as soon as two hands covered his mouth.

"Don't say that it was from me, Haruka-chan. Im begging you. Please, promise me" Yoko said in a hushed voice, Haruka nodded and Yoko removed her hands on the tengu's mouth. After that Yoko run to her room and sleep. Just after she did so, Kantarou came asking why Haruka was calling him. The oni eating tengu just pointed the chocolates and went to his room as well.

Kantarou looked at the chocolates, "Eh…chocolates and they smell nice. I should give this to Sugino, Suzu-chan, Rosalie-chan, Reiko-san and the others." His eyes stopped at the heart shaped chocolate which was the only one different among the others, Kantarou then saw his name on it and a letter as well. "I wonder whose this from" he said happily, then opened the letter and began reading.

_Kan-chan,_

_I'm so sorry for making you worry when I run off at times. I'm sorry for saying those mean words to you…it's just that I hated that attitude of you worrying others first than yourself, you always say it not thinking what others may feel. You make me worry and I'm thankful that you are my master. You've let me live with you and took care of me. i can't really put all the words that I want to say but…Kan-chan, Thank you so much. Happy Valentine's day! I hope the chocolate tastes fine since that was the only thing that I made myself without the help of Suzu-chan. _

_Yoko_.

After reading the letter, Kantarou looked at the heart shaped chocolate then smiled, "Thanks so much Yoko-chan."

Morning came and Yoko woke up, she went to cook the breakfast and saw chocolates varying in sizes put on top of the table, filling it fully. Yoko's eyes sparkled, she went to see to whom those chocolates would be given and found out that it was for her.

Haruka was standing outside looking at the kitsune enjoying herself with the chocolates, "aren't you gonna tell her that you made those all?" he asked referring to his master who was smiling as he stretched his arms.

"It's alright. As long as I see her happy, I'm already fine with that. Haruka, I'm gonna go get some fresh air and maybe talk to Reiko-san about the worked I submitted her. Bye" Kantarou said and went off afterwards.

Haruka sigh, "Tell her the truth so that she'll know" and left. Suzu nodded and went inside, as Yoko felt her, the kitsune turn around and hugged the little girl.

"Suzu-chan! Look, there are lots of chocolates and it's all for me," Yoko said happily and the brown haired girl smiled.

"Yoko-san, don't you want to know who made those?" Suzu asked and Yoko looked at her, "Oh yeah. Who made those Suzu-chan?" "Kantarou made all those for you as a way of thanks and reward for your hardship, he sold his novel after finishing it yesterday and bought ingredients to make chocolates. Haruka-san said that Kantarou stayed all night to perfect the chocolates so you'll be joyed Yoko-san" the little girl explained and Yoko was surprised, "He made this all night?"

It was already afternoon when Kantarou arrived, "I'm home. hmmm? Why isn't anyone answering?" he searched the house only to find that it was deserted. Kantarou came inside and sigh, "Geez! I only went outside for fresh air and they left the house?" when he entered his room he saw Yoko sitting and looking at him. "Ah! Yoko-chan, thank goodness you're here I thought that nobody is ho-" Kantarou was cut off when he felt warm lips touched his cheek, he then stiffened and felt his face becoming flushed. "Yo-Yoko-chan," was the only word he said and the kitsune smiled, "That's your reward for your hardwork too Kan-chan, thank you again and belated happy Valentine 's Day!"

Kantarou smiled, "Happy valentine's day to you too Yoko-chan."

Outside the house, Haruka and Suzu sat listening to the happy greetings of the two persons inside. "Everything turned out well, right Haruka-san?" the little girl asked as she looked at the tengu sitting beside her, Haruka smiled and nodded.

=end=

**So what do you think? Again please correct me if I'm wrong on things but don't flame me since I've experienced it once and once is enough already. Thanks for reading this fic! Please support this couple^^**


End file.
